


Just for a moment

by emolitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolitt/pseuds/emolitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sounded like fireworks turned out to be just what it was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a moment

\- Cheers.

The half-emptied beer bottle, which he had raised towards Cas with the hopes of a toast, was left hanging pointlessly in the air between the two of them. It was half a minute to midnight and the world was cool, dark and calm. For once everything was nice and quiet and Dean wanted it to stay that way. Just for a moment. However, Cas’ gaze locked onto the dark glass he was holding and remained there longer than Dean found strictly necessary. And he thought that perhaps it would be best to simply lower his arm and accept that he would start the new year in awkwardness. But then Cas stretched out his hand and took the bottle from him. Arms spread wide with a beer at either end, his eyes floated up to Dean’s – still with the same, serious look on his face. How had he managed to miss the point of the gesture so badly? 

\- Um. Cas, I didn’t… You weren’t supposed t-

Far away some fireworks went off as Cas swooped close in a movement as fluent as the beer, ending on his lips. And in his surprise, Dean took a sharp intake of breath. Maybe Cas took it as a sign of encouragement, because the kiss gained a little more force. Just enough so that, when he started stepping back, Dean found himself following, leaning forwards so as to avoid breaking contact. Whatever display of light and colours was happening in the distance dimmed by comparison to the explosion of confusion and clarity happening on the inside. For once, neither was looking at the other. 

\- Cheers. 

The voice, directed at his chest and with an unusual hint of timidity, broke the spell. Dean huffed a muted laugh.

\- Happy New Year, Cas…

**Author's Note:**

> New Year's Eve was me and my grandmother. She was on her phone the whole night and I was desperately trying not to nod off at 8 so this happened...


End file.
